


Order Order

by CloveeD



Series: Kinktober 2017 Tumblr RP-Inspired Drabbles [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017, MACUSA shennanighans, Spanking, drunk coworkers Halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: Director Graves demands some order in a drunk Halloween party where his Junior Aurors and Senior Aurors are all running around in costumes and throwing up in the wrong places.





	Order Order

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 Drabbles Series prompted on Roleplay Tumblr blog [reportsduemonday](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/), involves multiple ships anywhere from Gradence, Gramander, Grindelgraves, Original Characters/Original Percival Graves, and more revolving around Original Percival Graves.

 

_[@kingsmangaheris](https://tmblr.co/megJfbxnw6lKRLUrJA4tTzw): 1. Spanking_

Deryn’s was a small, flexible, trained body that folded in a L-shape over Percival’s lap easily, the small of her hips nestled atop his crotch and her legs pointing up parallel to his torso, her long and thick braid falling over her shoulder as she grinned up at him wickedly —– drunk, more importantly. 

“What’s the matter, Director,” the intoxicated woman grinned up at Percival, one of her her 4-inch heel digging into Percival’s chest, her other foot, bare because she’d lost that heel somewhere when she climbed into his lap and propped herself up and open like this for Percival, was straight up. The nimble curve of her bare leg was right beside Percival’s cheek. He could feel its warmth against his skin. “You promised you’d play nice tonight…. Didn’t we do a good job today?”

Percival looked down, surveyed a straight line from between the legs opened to him, and the curves of her breasts visible between lines of her jacket, and Deryn’s flushed, hooded-eyed expression. “You’re not wrong,” He offered, taking a sip of his own whiskey. The others were pretty much equally drunk at this point, Percival thought he saw one of the Junior Aurors floating by the window upside down making some sort of speech at the same time. “You’re also very drunk, Gaheris.”

“So are you.” She shot back at him, long thick eyelashes forming a cheeky arch as she grinned back up at him.

 

“So am I.” Percival raised eyebrows, confirming as he took another drink. As a rule, he didn’t like messiness at the work place. The Halloween work party he’d allowed as a reward had been the Junior Aurors’ suggestion. He meant to be here purely to reward these kids on their jobs well done. How everyone got this drunk - Percival had no idea. It was a little grating on his nerves, seeing the work place like this.

“Do you not like it?” Deryn challenged, stretching her arms out in a wide, lazy circle, her jacket covering her breasts parting a little more.

Someone else was by now running around screeching about burning tongue and their Halloween costume’s miniature bird wings were flapping about. Percival didn’t quite have the facilities right now to restrain himself from reacting to this drunken mass craze. He liked order in the work place, even though he couldn’t consciously say what it was, as drunk as he was now, that he was feeling antsy about. “Could stand to be a little more organized.” He drained his glass once more this night.

“ _Organized_? A Halloween party?” Deryn laughed aloud, making the Director huff in drunken chagrin. “You must be itching to get all of us cleaned up and separated to ‘think about what we’ve done’, huh?” She grinned as someone else puked in a (thankfully) far corner.

Percival caught Deryn’s ankle with one hand before her heel could drag its way up to his eyeball while she laughed. The near-miss further egged his urge to get everything back in control, “You think I can’t?” he gave her ankle a squeeze, and watched as her pupils dilate.

“Everyone knows you’re actually a softie—-” she began, and Percival’s hand that set the emptied whiskey tumbler down landed on her ass in a resounding smack.

 

The sound was deafening in their drunken bubble in this corner. They stared at each other, wide-eyed, Deryn’s legs still up on Percival’s shoulders, Percival still looking down at her everything.

And then as though everything that was needed here aligned for a moment. Percival’s hand on Deryn’s thin ankles collected both legs to one wide, effectively turning the small witch counter-clock-wise on Percival’s lap, and pressed those legs to bend to her chest with his other hand, freeing his right hand and began smacking her exposed ass ten times consecutively, earning him a squawk and then surprised squeals from her.

Then he let her roll off of his lap quickly, her dress falling to cover her hips, Deryn’s eyes so wide and that flush on her cheeks no longer purely from drinking. She stumbled a little, acharacteristically ungraceful in her shock and pounding heart, moist panties and stinging ass.

 

Percival on the other hand, calmed down after that. “You were saying?”

She squirmed, resisting the urge to check in a mirror the pink handprints he must’ve left on her ass.

Percival held up his empty tumbler, “Get me another, then. Go on.”

She hopped to action this time round.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt - never having interacted with this Original Female Character, I could only make abrupt and messy shit up. I'm sorry and I hope you like, Aeron!


End file.
